harroway_bay12fandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Guide to Hacking
Что вам понадобится * Изоляционные перчатки - Провода у дверей имеют сильный заряд тока, и взлом без этих перчаток может навредить тебе. * Отвертка - Для открытия панелей и всего такого. Обязательный инструмент. * Кусачки - Для обрезания и соединения проводов. Тоже обязательный инструмент. * Мультитул - Для пускания тока по проводам; не обязателен, но сильно поможет в взломе. * Лом - Для открытия двери, когда вы ее взломали. Шлюзы и двери Все двери и шлюзы можно взломать, но аварийные шлюзы не поддаются взлому. Провода разные каждый раунд, но одинаковы во всех дверях (то есть, если оранжевый провод опускает болты, то по всей станции во всех дверях он будет опускать болты). Это лежит в основе взлома дверей. Помните, что если отрубить двери питание, ее нельзя будет взломать, но можно будет открыть ломом. С мультитулом Находим правильный провод Помните, что провода разные каждый раунд, поэтому вам надо будет найти правильный провод сначала. Самое важное найти "test light" провод и "door bolts" провод. # Наденьте изоляционные перчатки для защиты от тока. # Держа отвертку, кликните по двери, чтобы открыть панель. # Держа мультитул, кликните по двери, чтобы открылась меню с проводами. # Нажмите кнопку "Pulse" на каждом проводе, и наблюдайте за "The door bolts" и "The test light" внизу (два разных провода для каждых из них). Когда вы увидите "The test light is off!" или "The door bolts have fallen!", запомните цвета двух проводов. # Чтобы вернуть дверь в нормальное состояние, подайте ток на провод "The test light". Он вернется в нормальное состояние через 10 секунд. Затем, подайте ток на провод "The door bolts", и закройте панель отверткой. Взлом двери Если у вас есть мультитул, взлом двери становится гораздо быстрее. # Держите мультитул в одной руке и лом в другой, чтобы быстрее поменяться между ними. У тебя будет лишь 10 секунд (но вы можете повторить, если вы зафейлились). # Подайте ток на Test light провод, затем БЫСТРО 'переключитесь на лом и кликните по двери. #* ''Примечание: Дверь закроется, когда пройдет 10 секунд. Если вы хотите, чтобы она была и дальше открытой, подайте ток на провод, отвечающий за болты, чтобы не дать ей закрыться, затем используйте отвертку, чтобы закрыть панель. Without a Multitool Finding the Right Wires Make sure you choose a door that you and everyone else won't mind you breaking, because in most cases this will prevent the door from opening again until it's repaired by an Engineer. # Remember to equip insulated gloves to prevent electric shock. # Screwdriver in hand, click on the airlock to open the panel and expose the wiring # Equip wirecutters. # Click on the door to open the menu, then slowly '''Cut each wire until you see "The door bolts have fallen!" at the bottom of the menu. Remember the color of the wire you cut that caused the bolts to drop. #* Note: if you're lucky enough to be on the last wire and you haven't seen the bolts drop yet, you know that wire is the winner, so you don't need to cut it. Just remember its color. # Mend all the wires and leave that door alone. # Now that you know the wire color for door bolts, move on to the next door (or if you were lucky and found the bolt wire without cutting it, you can continue with the same door and skip to step #3 below.) Airlock Hack # Open the wiring panel with the screwdriver. # Using the wirecutters, cut all wires EXCEPT for the door bolts wire that you found earlier. # Use a crowbar on the door to pry it open. Emergency Unbolting Procedure Airlocks aboard the station are equipped with SecureDoor™ inductive-coupling bolt triggers. By allowing the bolts to drop using (ambient or artificial) gravity, bolts can be dropped and security maintained even in low-power situations! The actuator used to raise the bolts, however, requires power to function. In an emergency, door bolts can be raised without power using the following procedure. # Weld the door shut using a welding tool. # Next, break the protective cover behind the airlock electronics with a sturdy object (use harm intent). # Finally, use a crowbar to manually raise the bolts from the inside. Wire Functions * ID wire: Pulsing will flash the 'access denied' red light; cutting will prevent anyone from opening the door if it's a restricted door; otherwise, it does nothing. * AI control wire: Pulsing will flash the 'AI control light' off and on quickly; cutting will prevent the AI from accessing the door unless s/he hacks the power wires * Main power wires (2) (Test light wires): Pulsing will turn off the 'test light' and kill the power for a short time; cutting will kill the power for a time before backup power kicks in. There are two of these, and both are needed for the main power to work. Cutting will cause sparks. * Backup power wire (2): Pulsing will turn off the 'test light' kill the power for a short time if the main power is out, otherwise, nothing. Cutting will obviously disable the backup power. There are two of these, and both are needed for backup power to work. Cutting will cause sparks. * Bolt control wire: Pulsing will toggle the bolts; cutting will drop the bolts. * Bolt light wire: Pulsing will toggle if the bolt/access lights will flash or turn on. Cutting will turn the lights off until mended. * Door control wire: If the door is ID restricted, this is pretty much useless. If not, Pulsing will open/close the door and cutting will keep it that way, sort of like bolting. * Electrifying wire: Pulsing will electrify the door for 30 seconds; cutting will permanently electrify it until mended. This will cause the safety light to flash. You can find the wire easily because the door shoots sparks when pulsed or cut. Obviously useless if there is no power to the door. * Door safeties wire: Pulsing will cause the check wiring light to toggle, causing the door to no longer check if someone is in the door before closing if it is on. Cutting will permanently turn off the safeties until mended * Door timing wire: Pulsing will toggle the door's timer, and the check timing light. If the light is on, the door will try to close as immediately as it can. Cutting it will turn off the timer until mended. Strategies * Create an obstacle by dropping the bolts, cutting all the wires, and then welding the door shut. This is especially effective if you happen to have the only pair of insulated gloves on the station. * Remotely pulse an airlock by attaching a signaler, which when signaled pulses the wire it's attached to. This allows you to remotely bolt and unbolt a door, for instance. Be sure to turn off the speaker so no one can hear it being toggled. * Hacking without gloves. First find two wires of importance. The bolts wire, and the test light wire. Pulse a random door to find out the wires. If you hear sparks, see your health going down or see the message "You feel a powerful shock coursing through your body!", close that hacking window and move onto another door. Once you got the main power wire, head to an unbolted door, pulse the wire, crowbar it open. You get a larger window of time to crowbar, and you can do it without gloves. APCs Used to control power to a certain room. All APC breakers can be accessed via Power Monitoring Computers regardless of the lock status, and can be remotely controlled from there. # Screwdriver in hand, click on APC to open the panel and expose the wiring. # Equip a multitool. # Put wirecutters in your other hand to quickly Cut and Mend a wire if you short out the power accidentally (which will likely happen). #* Power wires (2): Pulse will short out the APC. You must cut and mend the wire to restore power. Not repairing the short will render the main breaker moot, even if accessed remotely. #* AI control wire: Like the airlock, pulsing will flash the light off and on quickly; cutting will disable AI control #* APC lock wire: This is the wining wire you want to pulse in order to unlock it. # Use a screwdriver to close the wiring panel back up. Atmospheric Alarms Used to monitor environmental factors in a room, such as temperature, pressure, toxins, etc. # Screwdriver in hand, click on Air Alarms to open the panel and expose the wiring. # Equip a multitool and wirecutters. #* Id Scan: Pulsing will unlock the alarm for 30 seconds. Cutting will not allow people to access the alarm even if they have the correct ID. Mending will allow normal operation. #* Alarm: Cutting will cause an atmos alert in the area, and most likely alert the AI as well. Pulsing will reset the alarm status. Mending allows the alarm to work again. #* Panic Syphon: Cutting or Pulsing this wire will activate the panic syphon. Mending does nothing, and it must be turned off from the actual alarm. #* AI Control: Cutting this wire will prevent the AI from using the alarm. Pulsing it flashes the light on and off quickly. Mending allows AI control. #* Power: Cutting this wire will deactivate the alarm. Pulsing it turns it off for 30 seconds. Mending restored power. # Use a screwdriver to close the wiring panel back up. Autolathes # Screwdriver the autolathe to open the maintenance panel. # Click on the autolathe with an empty hand to access the wiring. # There are three important wires. Cutting them toggles their light permanently, pulsing does so temporarily. Red light is power, green light is electrocution and blue is hacked options. # Have fun accessing some new options: #* Compressed matter cartridges (for the RCD) #* Handcuffs #* Infrared beam (security) #* Infrared sensor #* Bullets #* Other stuff MULEs # Unlock the controls with a Quartermaster's ID. # Unscrew the maintenance panel with the screwdriver. # Pulse various wires with a multitool. Pay attention to the reaction the MULE gives. Also note that these wires are randomized for each MULE ## Cutting the wire that causes the loading bay to thunk will remove cargo restrictions. ## Cutting the wire that leads to the safety light will awaken its thirst for blood and cause it to run over people in its path. DO NOT DO THIS UNLESS YOU HAVE A VERY GOOD REASON. ## Cutting one of the wires that makes the motor whine will safely speed up the MULE. Cutting both will immobilize it. # Screw the panel back on. Wire Functions Cameras Used to view rooms from, they also have upgrades which allow them to see through walls, be invincible against EMPs and have a motion detection system. # With a screwdriver in hand, click on the camera. # After opening the panel, use your wirecutter on the camera. You will now get a wire cut menu like the airlock. There are multiple wires to look out for. NOTE: Every camera will have randomized wires. #* Power Wire - Cutting it will disable the camera, fixing it will enable the camera. Pulsing toggle the camera on and off. #* Alarm Wire - You do not want to cut this wire. You have to use a multitool to detect this, as it'll give off a beeping sound when pulsed. Cutting will trigger an alarm, fixing it will cancel the alarm. #* Light Wire - Cutting this will stop the AI from using the camera's light, fixing it will allow the AI to use the camera light. Pulsing toggles it. #* Focus Wire - Cutting this will shorten the vision range to a default set of 2 tiles, fixing it will return it back to a normal 7 vision range. Pulsing it will toggle between the short and normal vision range. #* Two Nothing Wires - They do nothing, still required to deconstruct the camera. You can find a guide to deconstruct cameras here. Syndicate Bomb A bomb! Are you a bad enough dude to attempt to defuse a live explosive that, if it were to explode, could reduce you to a fine red mist? # Check the description of the bomb to see if you have enough time left to even attempt a defusal. Use your best judgement for how much time you will need. # If the timer is very long you might want to ask toxins for a bomb suit in case you fail, you'll still be killed, but at least you'll leave a corpse # Screwdriver in hand, click on the bomb to open the panel and expose the wiring # With multitool, wirecutters, or an empty hand, click on the bomb to access the wiring. # CAREFULLY fiddle with the wires by pulsing to test each one and cutting what you need to. #* Boom wire: Pulsing will explode the bomb instantly if the bomb is live and cutting will do much the same! There's no way to prepare for the boom wire if the bomb is already live, it's just an inherent risk. Cutting a boom wire that's not live will make the bomb unusable. #* Bolt wire: Pulsing will hint at this wire's function, cutting will release the bolts holding the bomb down if they were activated to begin with. Ditch that bomb! #* Delay wire: Pulsing will add time to the clock of the bomb, giving you a little more breathing room. #* Proceed wire: Pulsing will reduce the clock, making your life that muich harder. Cutting this wire while the bomb is live will explode the bomb! #* Activate wire: Pulsing a bomb that isn't live will start the countdown and cutting a bomb that IS live will stop the countdown. If you've identified this wire, you've won! Keep in mind that randomly pulsing a live bomb carries a 20% risk of sudden death, but randomly cutting carries a 40% risk. Ultimately you will HAVE to cut a wire to stop the explosion, but with a little research with pulsing you can improve your success rate. Hardsuits These hightech hardsuits are hard to come by, but can be hacked to be bent to your will. #Swipe your ID on the Hardsuit to unlock the panel, then use a file:crowbar.png to open it. An emag might come in handy. # Equip a multitool and wirecutters. #* ' Security Wire': Can be cut to disable Security Checks on the suit. The suit will twitch when this wire is pulsed. #* ' AI Override': Can be pulsed to toggle whether the AI can control the suit. A red light will flicker when this wire is pulsed. #* ' System Control': Can be pulsed to toggle some malfunctions. #* ' Interface Lock': Can be pulsed to toggle whether the interface can be accessed. The suit will click audibly when this wire is pulsed. #* ' Interface Shock': Can be pulsed to toggle whether the suit shocks the user or not. # Close the panel. Minor Hackables I haven't a clue why you'd ever want to hack any of these things, but you can! Fire Alarms Fire alarms on getting cut will not detect or activate the fire doors in the case of a fire or a breach. Station-Bounced Radios & Signalers # Screwdriver in hand, click on the offending radio so it can be modified or attached # The usual radio use panel will pop up, but now with access to the wiring. If you've closed it by accident, just click on the radio as if you were going to change the settings on it. # There are three wires. Two have apparent uses; the third is pretty much useless. #* Output wire will disengage the speakers (or signal-receiving on a signaler) #* Input wire will permanently disengage the microphone (or signal-sending on a signaler) Interestingly, tracking beacons and station intercoms also count as radios. Secure Briefcases #Screwdriver in hand, click on the (briefcase/safe) to open the panel and expose the wiring #Multi-tool-spam the (briefcase/safe) until you get a confirmation that the memory is reset. #The memory is now reset. Punch in your favorite code and hit E to set it. #Screwdriver the panel shut. Vending Machines The only thing worth hacking! Four wires #'Firing wire' when cut fires stuff at people. When pulsed will do so. Controlled by the blinking light. #'Contraband wire' does nothing when cut, when pulsed unlocks illegal or rare goods. Wire is unknown. #'Access wire' when cut it turns on a orange light, allowing for ID restricted machines(med machines, sec machines, possibly botany machines) to be used by anyone. #'Shock wire' Like the firing wire in effects from hacking, except it shocks instead of shoots. Hacking, Guide to